Lacrymosa
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: HarryVoldemort: OneShot: Harry goes missing. Three years later, a dark heir has risen. Slash, complete, prequel now available.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This is my first One-Shot. Please tell me what you all think.

**Lacrymosa**

Blame it on me  
Set your guilt free  
Nothing can hold you back now, love  
**Lacrymosa-----Evanescence, The Open Door**

Harry Potter was gone when he seventeen. No trace had been found as Ministry officials and Order members looked desperately for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

One question always came up in conversations; why would Harry Potter leave? One common belief was that the boy had finally snapped under pressure and resorted to running away. Another rumor was that the boy had been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort. But the thing was, Lord Voldemort never claimed to have had killed nor kidnapped the boy. Surely, if he had, he would have gloated about it to the Wizarding World.

As three years came to pass, the final battle occurred. Rumors of a new dark heir were confirmed when a young man stood proudly next to the Dark Lord, obviously showing he was an equal.

Hermione Granger looked disdainfully at the crowds of Death Eaters and finally Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had finally achieved to look like a human being again. Not only that, but the man had turned out quiet good looking, though still had a sinister look to him. A cruel beauty, it was called.

Hermione looked at the man beside the Dark Lord. There was no mask on, but it was too dark to see a face, and a hood brought a heavy shadow.

Hermione sighed as she looked at the people around her. Many were grim faced, others were scared witless as they had their fears confirmed. If Lord Voldemort dies, it wouldn't matter much since he had a successor. And there was no doubt his heir would be powerful for it was no secret Lord Voldemort was somewhat of a perfectionist.

Albus Dumbledore finally began to speak. "And so here we are, Tom," Dumbledore began with a sad expression on his face. "Here we are to finally end this."

People got into positions and took long breaths. The Dark Lord began to speak. " You are a fool Dumbledore. You won't be enough to deafeat me nor my vision for the future. After all these years, we have finally came to our end. Or is it just the beginning?" The Dark Lord looked at the man next to him. "If my fall comes, let it be known that it will not be the end. Maybe for you, but not for the Dark reign."

And with that, Lord Voldemort leaned in and captured his heir's lips. Many gasps were heard as one thing came into their minds. This man was to be truly evil if he were to be involved with someone such as the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort finally looked out into his Death Eaters and gave a nod. A Death Eater from the back threw a shot at one of the aurors.

And that is when it began. Hours upon hours the fight continued and Hermione kept looking up from her position to glance at the Dark Lord's lover.

A cry was heard as Dumbledore and Voldemort finally began their duel.

Voldemort was shooting all the Unforgivables at an alarming rate and Dumbledore was trying his hardest to deflect them. Many people had stopped their fighting and watched the duel occur. Finally, Dumbledore threw his first and last offensive spell, the killing curse. And with that, Lord Voldemort fell to the ground and many held their breaths of what was to happen next.

Did the light side win? Have they finally stopped the Dark Lord's reign of terror? After a few moments, people began to realize that Lord Voldemort left an heir among them. Hermione turned to look up and saw Dumbledore had been doing the same for a while.

Finally, the man looked towards them and grabbed his hood and gently pulled it back, a sad grimace written across the man's face. Many gasped at who they saw.

It was Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Please review! Sequal?


End file.
